2P North Korea (Grimmjow)
Did you really think that North Korea was dark and cruel? However meet North Korea's crazy, fun, and charming wall of defense and brute strength of a counterpart. I give you all 2P Jason and he is best known to the wave of destruction of the 2Ps. Appearance 2P Jason or best known as Grimmjow, is a tall brute. He has blue hair and blue eyes. He wears a black leather jacket, with blue jean shorts and a white t-shirt that says jaguar. Although he looks muscular with the jacket, he isn't. But he is able to injure his 1P counterpart. Personality Grimmjow has a much darker personality and is much more brutal and sadistic. In other words he has a similar personality to that of 2P North Italy. However he is shown to have a sense of humor and a softer side towards his 1P counterpart and towards his comrades, before and after his death. Powers/Abilites Cero: Grimmjow is capable of firing a red Cero from the palm of his hand, as well with his fist.He can fire it at point-blank range to increase its lethality, to the point that he incinerates anything in a half mile radius. His Cero is powerful enough to neutralize one of England's magical beams during their brief scuffle, though it badly burned his right arm from his hand to his elbow. Grimmjow can also fire one Cero from each hand. Gran Rey Cero: Unlike his counterpart, he is able to use an exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero. This Cero is strong enough to potentially cause great damage to masses of land. For this reason, it was banned from its use, although Grimmjow clearly ignored this during his last battle with the 1Ps. In order to fire it, Grimmjow first cuts his own hand on his Zanpakutō, mixing his blood with the Cero as a catalyst. Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero is colored blue. Zanpakutō Pantera (豹王 (パンテラ), Pantera; Spanish for "Panther", Japanese for "Panther King"): His Zanpakutō's tsuba resembles a rigid, crooked "S," while the sheath and handle are light blue. Resurrección: His release command for his Zanpakutō is "Grind" (軋れ, kishire), referring to grinding one's teeth. To release his Zanpakutō, he holds it up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows light blue as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, which in turn releases a torrent of spiritual power that creates tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail that's longer than his body. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become swept back and cat-like. He gains some sort of headgear upon his brow covering his forehead. His clothing changes to become form-fitting white segmented armor. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. Resurrección Special Ability: His abilities while released include: Enhanced Hierro: Grimmjow's Hierro receives an augmentation. Enhanced Speed & Agility: Complimenting his already impressive speed and power, Grimmjow's released state increases his speed drastically, giving him animalistic agility and movement to match his feline form. Sonic Wave: When in his released form, he can roar loudly enough to create sonic waves in the air and surrounding area, which are powerful enough to throw off his opponents. Garra de la Pantera (豹鉤 (ガラ・デ・ラ・パンテラ, Gara de ra Pantera; Spanish for "Claw of the Panther", Japanese for "Panther Hook(s)/Barb(s)"): Acutely shaped bombs fired at high speed from his elbow, five of which can be fired at once. They have a devastating effect. One round can destroy a column over 30 meters in diameter. They take the appearance of dark green, crystalline, unevenly cut stone darts. Desgarrón (豹王の爪 (デスガロン), desugaron; Spanish for "Laceration/Great Tear", Japanese for "Panther King's Claw"): Claimed by Grimmjow himself to be his strongest attack. His claws glow, and he makes a slashing motion. Each claw becomes a long, sharp blade composed of Reishi that can be hurled at the enemy. He can swing a maximum of ten blades at the enemy. The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which he controls like his regular claw attacks, by using slashing motions. Resurrección: Segunda Etapa Resurrección: Segunda Etapa (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection: Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level"): Grimmjow may be the only 2P to have a release from, but he also has a second form. When Grimmjow's Segunda Etapa Form begins to process, Grimmjow is surrounded by blue Spiritual Energy. Grimmjow completely changes as his armor of his Pantera Form peels off as blue fur grows around his waist, legs, tail, and hands which stops to his elbow caps. Grimmjow's calves are still seen on his legs and are now on his tail, while his hands are still claws but are white with a little bit of armor on his palms. His Hollow hole moved to his chest from his stomach which became larger. Grimmjow's hole is covered with a soft of lightning shaped pattern. The bone fragment of his jaw mask still remains some sort of headgear on his forehead, but it extends to form to horns that resembles tree branches. Grimmjow still has long blue hair in his Segunda Eptapa Form and he even becomes even more cat-like to that of mixture of a lion and a tiger. Segunda Etapa Abilities: Enhanced Gran Rey Cero: Grimmjow's blue Gran Rey Cero becomes even more powerful and it does more destruction. Enhanced Garra de la Pantera: '''Grimmjow's Garra de la Pantera becomes even more powerful and he doesn't need to fire them from his arms. Instead he can summon them out of thin air and can fire them up to twenty or ten. '''Enhanced Desgarrón: Grimmjow's''' '''Desgarrón is still claimed to be his strongest attack. Just like his Enhanced Garra de la Pantera, Grimmjow can summon this move out of thin air, but instead of having ten fingered claws, he now can summon twenty. If Grimmjow is close to an opponent, he can have his Desgarrón on two hands, but he can do more damage with them. Trivia * The 2P version of Jason, takes his appearance from the Sexta Espada from Bleach. * Ironically, Jason's 2P counterpart is named after Espada 6: Grimmjow from Bleach. * 2P Jason, has the same personality as Espada 6: Grimmjow, who both love destruction and loves to have fun. * 2P Jason is the only 2P that can have a Zanpakutō and have a Release Form. Gallery Release Form 1.png|2P's Jason's First Form image.png|2P Jason's Second Form Category:Hetalia Category:Hetalia Characters Category:Hetalia Dissloved Nations Category:Hetalia Allied Powers Category:Hetalia Axis Powers Category:Asian Countries Category:Hetalia 2P! Characters Category:Hetalia Anti-Heroes Category:Hetalia Anti-Villains Category:Hetalia Neutral Countries Category:OCs